


这一天我什么都不想干

by Dex7



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dex7/pseuds/Dex7
Kudos: 61





	这一天我什么都不想干

首尔的入冬，几乎就在一夜之间。

当大多数人还在睡梦中对季节的转换茫然不知的时候，文星伊成为了那极少数捕捉到这一变化的人，换言之，她是被冻醒的。

“唔...好冷...”

身体按照本能和意愿，往被窝里的另一个热源靠去，再紧紧抱住，冷与热的肌肤相贴的瞬间，文星伊惬意地呢喃道：“好暖和。”

金容仙睡得正沉，所以对她一大早的扰人举动没有任何反应。

如果文星伊能这么安安静静地接着睡下去，那么接下来的故事也就不会发生了。

但她当然没有。

她渐渐不满足于这样简单的取暖方式了，顺带开始讨厌起姐姐身上将她们的温度阻隔开来的任何障碍物，她想要和姐姐靠得更近些，如果可以的话，她希望自己可以被姐姐身上的温度融化掉，牢牢地附着在姐姐的肌肤上，一秒都不离开。

取暖的初衷此时已被抛到脑后，文星伊睁开了眼睛，里面盛满的眷恋与渴望，被从窗帘缝隙钻进的晨光给照得明明白白。

她从姐姐的怀里微微抬起头，姐姐微鼓的脸颊肉，看上去又可爱又可口。可爱这个词，对于快要三十岁的人来说，怎么也不是一个能坦坦荡荡地接受的称赞了，所以每次对姐姐说出“可爱”这个词后，都会收到姐姐因为害羞而扬起的小拳头，不轻不重的敲打。可是就连扬起的小拳头，在她的眼里都是可爱的啊。

然而眼前，“可口”的念头暂时压过了“可爱”的想法，于是文星伊慢悠悠地凑上去亲了亲姐姐柔软的脸颊肉，再退开，再亲上去。就这样反反复复，把对姐姐的喜爱一遍遍加深，像在慢条斯理地品尝一颗草莓味的奶糖。奶糖会在品尝的过程中一点一点地被消耗，而对姐姐的爱却会在一次又一次的触碰中具体起来。

似乎是不堪自己的骚扰，姐姐的脸朝旁边侧了侧，但文星伊确信这种程度的触碰并不能把姐姐从睡梦的边缘拉出，于是她的动作更加大胆了起来。

双手微微搓热后，小心地从姐姐的下摆钻了进去，沿着姐姐腹肌的曲线，来来回回地游走着。那些饭拍总是不放过任何一个与文星伊共享姐姐美好身体的机会，用一张张照片将专属于文星伊的迷恋，变成所有人的垂涎。

文星伊只想把姐姐私藏起来，可职业却要求姐姐不得不把她的一部分美好给发散出去。不过姐姐到底是偏心的，那些照片再怎么清晰，也不能让其他人对姐姐的曲线的把握，胜过文星伊用肌肤、用唇齿的体会；而即便在人前穿着再怎么单薄的布料，姐姐的美也是含羞半露的，而那布料下的全部秘密，只有文星伊才能一清二楚。

姐姐把她的光芒拿出一部分搪塞世人对她的期待，却把她的热量全都留给了文星伊，这样具体的温暖、紧致而柔软的触感，除了文星伊，谁都感受不到。

每一个能独占姐姐的时刻，都让文星伊欢喜得浑身发颤，一股超越欲望的情愫在她的四肢百骸里奔涌，而她只能以对待欲望的方式来将它稍稍排解。

手在姐姐腹部划出犹豫不决的轨迹，不知是该跟随触感的召唤一路向上与姐姐的情绪一同起伏，还是听凭对温暖的向往一路向下与姐姐一同坠入欲望的深渊。

文星伊决定把这件事交给姐姐来做决定。

于是她贴上前亲吻姐姐的眼睛，伸出舌尖小心地拨动姐姐的眼睫毛，这是最温和的叫醒姐姐的方式了。敏感的眼睛受到骚扰，姐姐的睫毛开始颤动，眉头也开始蹙起，文星伊的手脚更紧密地朝姐姐身上缠去，她要姐姐一醒来就能感受到她的存在。

金容仙刚睁开眼睛，文星伊便急不可耐地凑上前亲吻她的嘴角，像一只小狗似的用湿漉漉的方式表达对她的喜爱。

“唔...”半梦半醒的金容仙明显招架不住她突如其来的热情，模糊地感受到文星伊放在她腹部的手开始不老实地往危险的边缘试探，金容仙哼唧道，“大清早的，干什么...你做春梦了？”

文星伊一听这软糖般黏稠的语调就知道金容仙还没彻底清醒，但眼下她是决不能允许金容仙再睡过去了，所以她嘴角微微上扬，笑着说：“是啊，梦见跟一个漂亮的女人上床了。”

金容仙的眼皮早就耷拉了下去，文星伊胸有成竹地盯住她，在心中默数了五秒——这则信息走完姐姐漫长的反射弧的时间。

五秒之后。

“你说什么？”金容仙猛地睁开眼睛，语调也不含糊了，转身把文星伊压在身下，揪住她的领子质问道，“你敢在梦里跟别的女人上床？”

这下绝对不会再睡回去了，文星伊在心里满意地点了点头。

看着撑上方咬牙切齿的姐姐，文星伊嗤笑一声，狡猾地顺势用双臂环住姐姐的脖子，回答道：“姐姐连自己的醋都要吃吗？”

金容仙愣了愣才反应过来自己被文星伊耍了，可脖子上那轻微向下的力道，和眼前含笑的双眼，分明是在邀请自己，吻上去，又不只是吻上去。

小年下通常只会在有对自己所求的时候，才叫自己姐姐，比如儿童节讨要礼物时，平时根本就不会承认两人之间的年龄差。想到这里，金容仙的眼里浮起一层浅浅淡淡的笑意。

“你把我弄醒就为了逗我？”金容仙忽视年下表情里再明显不过的邀请，明知故问道。

她想要年下更直露、更大胆的请求。

“不是，”文星伊明白姐姐的心思，主动抬起身子向姐姐靠近，却又刻意把动作放慢到磨人的地步，勾起姐姐的急切后，才接着回答，“因为降温了，我很冷。”

“所以？”金容仙感受到文星伊呼出的热气打在她的脸颊上，却又始终不肯再前一步，这并不是一场战争，所以只要一个够明确的理由，金容仙就允许自己在文星伊面前丢盔弃甲。

“所以想要姐姐跟我做。”

金容仙没有再说话，在这场角力中率先松开了理智的缰绳，听凭自己的心意，吻了下去。

而文星伊此时却像只填饱肚皮懒洋洋地舔起爪子的猫，对姐姐的索取，有一搭没一搭地应着，却又在姐姐快要恼火起来的前一刻，适时地送上自己的小舌头安抚她，但又在她把自己的滋味尝个够前，灵活地撤开，引得姐姐急切地追赶着自己。

文星伊对姐姐的耐性一清二楚，所以即便是处在情事中弱势的一方，她也能让自己在暗中主导全场。她并非要利用这主导权为自己谋求最大的快乐，相反，她费力编织着整张欲望的网，只是为了把姐姐困在对自己的迷恋中，跟自己一同陷入翻滚的情潮中。

她想要讨好姐姐，为此她愿意献上自己的全部美好。

金容仙用嘴唇轻轻摩挲文星伊的颈侧，灵巧的双手没花什么功夫就把文星伊从她的睡衣中剥了出来。肌肤暴露在冷空气中，让文星伊打了个寒颤，她下意识地向姐姐身上贴去，姐姐身上的睡衣却阻拦了她的期待。

她不满地轻轻推开姐姐，撇着嘴一言不发地去解姐姐衣服的扣子，可第一颗扣子就难住了她，解了半天也没能解开。

金容仙见她跟自己的扣子较上了劲，只觉好笑，轻轻捉住她的手指，柔声道：“我来吧。”

文星伊眼睛眨也不眨地盯住姐姐，像在等待礼物的包装徐徐打开。文星伊其实更喜欢姐姐那套丝质的睡衣，因为只要稍微一用力，便能从姐姐身上顺畅地滑落。文星伊久久不能忘怀姐姐第一次将那件睡衣解开，睡衣从两侧滑下时，那让她震撼的极致的美的场景。

可惜今天姐姐穿的是另一套棉质的睡衣，不能将自己像画卷一样展开在她面前，于是她选择在姐姐解开最后一颗扣子时，亲自拆开礼物的包装，将自己也添进这绝美的风景画中。

金容仙搂住她的小年下，手在小年下的腰侧暧昧地摩挲。

“痒...”小年下扭动身子，微微躲开姐姐的手。

“你抱太紧啦，我不好动...”金容仙对年下无时无刻都想黏在自己身上的举动又喜欢又无奈，毕竟这种时候，贴得太紧会影响自己的下一步动作。

“不...”文星伊却不愿意从姐姐身上撤开，嘟嘟囔囔地要求道，“要抱。”

谁能够拒绝小年下这样软糯的撒娇呢，金容仙眼神一深，拥住小年下坐起，伸出一只胳膊从背后抱住小年下，柔软而温热的身体紧紧地贴在小年下的背上，右手从小年下的腰侧上移到胸口，避重就轻地抚摸着，引得小年下主动把自己向对方手里送去。金容仙含住小年下后颈的一小块柔嫩肌肤舔舐着，留心着力度，避免在对方身上留下痕迹。

“这样可以吗？”年上温柔地提问，准备倾听小年下的意见。

脆弱的后背被熟悉的温暖所包裹住，再加上不用承受与对方对视带来的羞涩感，文星伊此时的举动大胆得过头，一边点头，一边领着姐姐的手往自己的腿间滑去，急切道：“要...”

金容仙对小年下的表现惊喜不已，右手来到那湿热之处，潮湿的感觉已经很明显了，但还不够，金容仙可不愿意让自己的小年下受到一丁点的伤害，于是只是顺着缝隙来回扫动着，哄道：“乖，再等等。”

轻柔而小心的触碰换来的是文星伊更加难耐的扭动，文星伊浑身的骨头都酥麻了，软绵绵的一丝力气也提不上来，任由自己向姐姐的怀里倒去。

金容仙在小年下的耳后细细密密地吻着，拇指重重地蹭过小年下外部的核心，引来小年下身子不可抑制的颤抖，手掌所感受到的滑腻也越来越明显。小年下身体的每一个反应，都在向她传达着对她的触碰有多喜爱。

最爱她了，最好只爱她。

“喜欢吗？”金容仙下意识地就把心里话问出了口，此情此景，这话怎么听都装着坏心眼的挑逗，与她真正想表达的情感大相径庭，她不禁对自己有些懊恼。为了掩饰自己的冒失，她决心用行动让小年下无暇思考她刚刚说的话，于是将手指移到小年下的入口处，将已经润滑得很好的指尖温柔而缓慢地侵入。

“唔...”小年下发出闷闷的一声呻吟，似乎是有些不适，引得金容仙赶忙凑上前观察她的表情，手指也停下了动作。

小年下艰难地将头向后仰去，凑到金容仙的耳边低声说：“只要是姐姐你，无论怎么对我，都会很喜欢的...”

说完便将脑袋极快地撤开了，不敢跟金容仙对视。而甬道内奔涌出的一股热流，已经很明白地告诉金容仙了，她在害羞。

手指的活动变得更轻松了起来，金容仙满心的浓情蜜意被小年下的一番话弄得快要满溢出来了。

还能怎么对你呢？只想...让你快乐。

手指几轮浅浅的试探显然不能满足文星伊对姐姐的渴望，她明白这是姐姐对她的保护，但她现在更想要的是姐姐对她猛烈的、濒临失控的占有，即便让她哭出来、哑着嗓子求饶也不愿停下的猛烈进攻。

她要姐姐的脑海里只装得下占有她的念头，只有她。

于是趁姐姐不注意，她突然将身子重重地下沉，将自己的灵魂深处直直地撞向姐姐的指尖，将自己的柔软全然包裹住姐姐对她的在意。

“疼不疼？”姐姐似乎有些慌张，半担忧半嗔怪地问道，拇指小心地在她们的交合处摩挲着，试图缓解她的不适。

“不疼。”假话。尚未来得及被拓宽的深处，突然被狠狠地贯穿，怎么都免不了一阵钝痛。但文星伊喜欢这种夹杂着钝痛的快感，因为可以更清晰地感受到姐姐是怎样在自己的体内与自己亲密无间地贴合，可以把姐姐对自己的触碰记忆得更深刻。

似乎是为了让姐姐相信自己的话，文星伊抬起腰来，开始主动深深浅浅地吞吐姐姐的手指。而她着意在起伏时，用光洁的背部紧贴姐姐光裸的身子，有技巧地或轻或重地磨蹭着。感受到姐姐胸前的小点变得越来越坚硬，在自己刻意制造的若即若离的接触中，主动追逐着自己，渴望着更紧密的贴合，以及耳边传来的那已经纷乱起来的呼吸声，文星伊知道自己的目的快要达成了。

她才不会允许姐姐在这场情事中，只做个始终清醒、置身事外的施与者，而她也同样不允许自己心安理得地享受姐姐的服侍，而什么都不给予。

姐姐平日里总被要求在人前做到冷静自持，顾全大局，把糟糕的情绪通通一个人消化，把心里话都沤在心底。而在这只有她们两人的一方床榻之上，她要姐姐跟她一块在这片情海中翻滚浮沉，把所有的情绪都共通共享；她要在姐姐给予的快乐之中，回报给姐姐无与伦比的满足和欢愉；她要拿出自己对姐姐的所有喜爱，换来姐姐只对她一人的失控。

文星伊静下心来倾听姐姐呼吸的节奏，感受她身体的战栗，在那个最佳的时机停下动作。在姐姐探寻的目光中，再一次将头向后仰去，伸出小舌头，延着姐姐的颈线曲折缓慢地向上滑去，速度要不快不慢，要刚刚好能够让姐姐感受到暧昧的潮湿向上蜿蜒的路线，又不会因太慢而丧失对刺激的敏感度。

然后，来到耳边，稍微拉开一点距离，好让说话时的热气能拍打到姐姐耳朵上的绒毛，让她感觉痒痒的，然后用压低的声线，带着点隐忍的急切，小心地邀请道：“姐姐...”

当缠绵的尾音还在姐姐的耳间回荡时，轻轻含住姐姐的耳垂，带点力道地吸吮。

当姐姐的呼吸一滞，急切地将自己重新压回床上时，文星伊就知道自己成功了。但她把自己狡黠的笑藏得严严实实，因为姐姐此时正牢牢地盯着自己的脸，眼里满是欲望的起伏。文星伊一瞬间错觉自己是待宰的羔羊，但回过神来觉得也没差，她是自愿走上祭坛献祭给她唯一的神明的羔羊。

所以请你，吃掉我吧。

金容仙的吻不再是之前那羽毛拂面般温柔，也不再是打打闹闹的玩笑态度，是暴风，是骤雨，是炸响在文星伊脑子里的春雷。她无法再容忍文星伊之前那样躲躲藏藏的戏耍，她伸出手捏住文星伊的下巴，让她无处可躲，再稍稍用力，让她的嘴巴无法闭合，径直上前擒住那条调皮的小舌头，让她除了全然承受自己的热情外，再无别的选择。

好喜欢，这样的姐姐。

文星伊半眯着眼睛，用尽全力去回应姐姐强烈的吻，哪怕这样掠夺式的吻几乎让她窒息，她也偏要跟姐姐的唇舌紧密纠缠在一块。

姐姐的唇向下划去，又重又麻地在她脖颈、胸口留下一个个专属印记。不能在彼此身上留痕迹的约定，似乎已经被姐姐给忘了个一干二净。这个发现让文星伊高兴得不得了，她喜欢姐姐在自己身上宣告主权的一切行为，它们构成文星伊归属感的一部分。

“属于姐姐”，在文星伊心里是“被姐姐爱着”的最高级形态，她乐于属于姐姐。

左边的乳尖被姐姐湿热的口腔包裹住时，她发出了一声快慰的嘤咛，鼓励姐姐用她所想要的一切方式来品尝自己。重重的吸吮和直入主题的碾压，使快乐来得强烈而直接。

“你心跳得好快。”姐姐松开口，改用手指轻捻，陈述着事实。

“那是因为，实在是太喜欢姐姐了。”文星伊眨着眼睛，诚实地向姐姐表露自己的想法。

可金容仙听完她的话后，并没有回应她，只是直勾勾地盯住她的脸，手掌下移紧贴住她最脆弱之处。她的脸上一点表情都没有，眼神深得让文星伊看不懂，文星伊疑惑而紧张地看向她。

“星，”亲昵的称呼让文星伊心情稍稍放松了些，可严肃的语气昭示着事情似乎并不那么简单，然后她就听见了后面的话，“我要开始干你了。”

明明是污言秽语，却用最一本正经的表情、语气讲出来，认真得像是老师在课堂上讲授课文一样，而文星伊却可耻地在这样严肃的命令下，湿得一塌糊涂，不受控制地暖流争先恐后地往外奔涌，把姐姐的手掌打湿。

被事先告知的进入和姐姐直露的目光使文星伊有些紧张，这使得软肉对姐姐的包裹更加紧密，让被一寸寸开拓的感觉更加清晰。姐姐早已掌握了她身体的全部秘密，如今她能做的，就是全然信任地把自己交给姐姐，在姐姐征服自己的战斗中，为姐姐摇旗呐喊。

不同于AV里面夸张又腻味的大声呻吟，文星伊知道姐姐最爱的叫声是哪一套。姐姐最爱自己在她耳边低低地喘息，在想要她加速的时候会变得急促起来，在被撞到敏感点时从唇齿间逸出一丁点呻吟的尾音。

姐姐就喜欢自己克制而隐忍，又偏偏不能完全忍住的样子。

果然才喘了几个回合，就喘得姐姐的呼吸也跟着沉重了起来，进出她的力道也越来越重。文星伊知道自己再多那么一点点刺激，便能被冲上高潮，可她偏偏选择停下来，用拉着姐姐接吻的方式，放过登顶的机会。

她可不是那种会急不可耐地把刚到手的糖果三两口吞下的孩子，她更喜欢把得之不易的糖果都积攒起来，待到一个最好的日子再一齐享受。

更何况，姐姐给她的甜头，她怎么会一个人悄悄地品尝呢？她要把登上极乐的天堂的钥匙交到姐姐手里。

终于，快乐的累积已经达到了令她崩溃的临界点，对姐姐的爱意也到了非表达不可的境地。文星伊攀住姐姐的肩，把头埋进姐姐的怀里，难耐地请求道：“姐姐，快...快到了。”

“好。”金容仙早已从内壁的收缩频率了解到了这一事实，小年下之前几次三番的中断背后藏的小心思也没能逃得过她的眼睛。

真是个贪心的孩子，但是只要有自己在，再贪心一点又怎么样呢？毕竟，只要是她想要的自己都会给呀。

深入敏感区域重重地撞击，小年下连呻吟都被撞得支离破碎，再让她登顶的前一刻，金容仙从她的怀抱中脱身出来，激动而认真地等待最迷人的景象展现在她眼前。

一道白光在文星伊的脑海里绽开，文星伊知道自己只要全然投入其中就能获得极大的快乐，但她不允许自己自私地沉浸在姐姐给予的快乐中，而在最极致的一刻将姐姐抛在脑后。她闭上眼睛，生理性的泪水从她的眼角滑落，嘴里抓住自己此刻仅能想起的词语，在一片迷乱中胡乱地喊出声：“姐姐...姐姐...容...”

金容仙居高临下地看着小年下在难以自制的浪潮中翻滚，手指所感受到的强烈收缩和她腿间的战栗、眼角的泪花都在告诉金容仙她有多快乐，而她失控的呼喊声则告诉着金容仙她有多爱她。如果说昙花会因为美的短暂和难得一见而引人叹息，那么小年下此刻就像一朵极美的昙花，而花期掌握在她的手中，只要她愿意，她就可以让她的美反复重现。

这个人是我的，只是我的；她的快乐都是因为我，她此刻的模样也只有我能看见。

金容仙从中得到无与伦比的成就感与满足，她满怀爱意地用手指摩挲文星伊的额头，为她擦去因剧烈运动而产生的薄汗。

文星伊过了很久才从余韵中回过神来，感受到姐姐轻柔的抚摸，半睁开眼，用唇去亲吻姐姐的手指。可是姐姐只顾着看她，什么都不做，冷空气又开始侵袭她的皮肤了，她不满地睁开眼，委委屈屈地要求道：“要抱。”

金容仙爱惨了小年下高潮后这副软绵绵的模样，轻笑一声，马上让小年下得偿所愿地获得了一个抱抱，还不忘扯过棉被把两人盖得严严实实。

天色已经大亮了，难得没有通告的日子让她们得以安安稳稳地温存下去。文星伊在金容仙怀里蹭来蹭去，找了一个舒服的角度安心地窝在里面，因为疲惫而格外明显的小鼻音响起：“等下想做些什么呢？”

“今天我什么都不想干。”金容仙懒懒地答道。

“哦。”文星伊对这个答案也不意外，在金容仙暖暖的体温的包裹中，想就这样继续沉沉睡去，可金容仙的声音却再次在她耳边响起：

“除了你。”

“嗯？”

首尔的入春，也可以在一日之间。


End file.
